


We're friends

by orphan_account



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ok, let's just agree to never look each other in the eyes again.  K?
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 13
Kudos: 60





	We're friends

Malcolm enters his apartment heading straight for his wet bar. Dani remains still, watching him from the doorway, unsure if she should stay or not. She’s tired, her lack of sleep not helping still the anxiety building from watching him self-destruct.

They were almost completely silent on the drive to his apartment, and despite his promise to do better, she didn’t see him opening up to her tonight.

His hand trembles as he brings the glass of whiskey to his lips. He downs it, and grabs a clean glass from the tray. He looks back at her, his eyes are bloodshot, and wild.

“ _What’s your poison Dani?_ ”

She quietly shuts the door, and takes her jacket off. She drapes it over the arm of the couch, but keeps her distance from him.

“ _No, thanks. I don’t drink. Addict, remember?”_

Malcolm frowns, nodding. Dani comes closer.

“ _Sorry, that was stupid,”_ Malcolm shakes his head before pouring himself another glass. He turns away from her before throwing it back. He breathes out harshly, and reaches for the bottle, but Dani takes it from him.

“ _How are you still standing, you don’t need more Malcolm.”_

 _“Why are you here?”_ Malcolm sways on his feet when he sees the hurt flicker quickly across her face.

_“We’re friends, remember? I’m not going to let you get alcohol poisoning. Or worse.”_

Dani hates the vulnerability lacing her voice, and she looks away as he reacts to it. His brow furrows as his tipsy mind tries to come up with an apology. He grabs her hand, and doesn’t speak until she looks up at him. He cups her cheek gently with his free hand before whispering.

“ _We’re more than friends Dani.”_

A shiver runs through Dani as Malcolm moves his hand from her cheek to her neck. He glides his finger over her pulse, and feels it racing as fast as his own.

He plants his finger firmly, a makeshift lie detector.

“ _Are we more than friends, Dani?”_ his voice seems to drop an octave on her name, and Dani takes his hand off her neck. She shuts her eyes as she speaks.

“ _Stop profiling me Bright_.”

Malcolm stares at her lips. Dani blushes, and looks away from him.

“ _You want more. I’m not blind Dani.”_

Dani crosses her arms over her chest, and pins him with a glare.

_“You’re scared for your sister. You’re hurting, and now, you are clearly drunk.”_

Malcolm laughs to himself, and loosens his tie. Dani watches him struggle. She sighs, rolling her eyes, before calmly taking over for him. He holds him arms out in defeat, watching her beneath hooded eyes as she slips the tie off his neck. Dani notices his breathing quicken, but is still shocked when his lips crash into hers.

His lips are soft, warm, and bitter from alcohol. She should stop this, but instead she moans, deepening their kiss. He groans into her mouth, and the sound hits her core. She pulls away, and reaches for his belt. Breathless, Malcolm leans over kissing her forehead. His hands are steady as he undoes the buttons of her blouse. She helps him slip it off her shoulders. He pulls back taking her in.

Her perfect breasts spill out over the top of a black lace bra, and Malcolm sighs before pulling her close, he kisses her neck softly, and slides his fingers from her lower bare back, to where he assumes her bra clasps. She seems to vibrate beneath his touch. He kisses her bare shoulder, and she untenses. He feels metal. She is impressed with how swiftly he unhooks it. He stares dreamily down at her as he slides the straps slowly down her arms. When her bra drops to the ground, Malcolm steps forward cupping her breasts. He sighs. She runs her hand to the back of his neck, and drags her nails through the hair at the nape of his neck. He leans down kissing the top of her breast, and she closes her eyes pulling him closer to her. Dani moans, scratching his scalp. Malcolm rubs his thumb over her nipple, the sound that comes out of her mouth makes him ache for her.

He grabs her face kissing her roughly. She whimpers. He groans into her mouth.

“ _Shit, sorry_ ,” Malcolm tries to keep his hands to himself, give her some room, but his hands are suddenly on her waist.

“ _I’m not_ ,” Dani’s voice was gravel. Malcolm brushes some loose curls from her face. She runs her hand up and down his forearm until he gets the message. He pulls her close, and digs his hand roughly into her curls before capturing her swollen lips.

Dani moans into his mouth, and Malcolm realizes they need to move. He stops kissing her, and wipes the edge of her mouth where her lipstick has smudged. He grabs her hand, and she follows him as he silently leads her to his bed.

His bedroom looks different. Dani notices the evidence of a recent window replacement, and she wants to ask him about it. Just as soon as he stops sucking on her pulse point, or after he finishes trailing kisses up her jawline. _Fuck it_. Renovations.

Dani pushes Malcolm back onto his bed. He leans on his arms, watching her shimmy out of her pants. She turns around looking over her shoulder at him, he bites his lip as she pulls at the corners of her panties. Malcolm reaches down, grabbing himself as she swings her hips for him. He sighs in frustration pushing his pants down. Dani continues to move just enough to drive him nuts as he struggles to get his pants off. As soon as he is free, he is up and his arms are wrapped around her. He leans close to her ear whispering-

“ _I’m taking your panties off, stay still,”_ there is a sexy humor to his voice, and she likes him steadying her by holding her hips. His fingers dance against her skin, and she is beyond ready for him.

“ _Hurry_ ,” It is a breathy demand that sends Malcolm to his knees. He kisses her through her panties, and she nearly takes them both down as she leans into him. Malcolm steadies them both, and helps her lean back on his bed. He places some pillows beneath her, and kisses her mouth quickly before he goes back to the task at hand. He gently pulls her panties down, and off her. He moves to take her in his mouth, and she stops him.

“ _Fuck me Malcolm,”_ Her using his first name makes his erection twitch. Dani aches. It had been so long. She needed him to just take her. Malcolm’s eyes darken. He leans over kissing her deeply. She feels his hand slide into her. His fingers slip into her wetness, and she moans. He watches her reaction as her head falls back. Her eyes closing as her breath hitches.

“ _You’re so beautiful Dani,”_ his voice is like sand paper. Dani pushes him, and he let’s her take over. She crawls on top of him, and takes him in slowly, she savors the feeling as he slides deeper inside her. He hits a spot that sends her head back as she moves with him. He strains to say her name as the feel of her makes him feel like an addict ready to do anything for another hit. Malcolm quickens their pace, and watches as waves of ecstasy wash over her.

Malcolm’s deep moans send Dani over the edge, and he holds her making sure she came before he finishes.

Dani kisses his chest before entangling herself with him. He holds her sighing, before gently tapping her arm.

“ _Can you help me?_ ” Dani reaches over him, her curls tickle his chest as she latches right arm restraint. She looks over at his left arm.

“ _One should be fine, right_?” Malcolm nods, pulling her back to his chest. He wraps his arm around her, and she snuggles against him.

“ _Thanks, I needed that_ ,” Dani’s breathy laugh makes Malcolm ready to go again.

“ _If I knew this was an available option I would have acted sooner.”_

“ _Did my frequent trips to your apartment not clue you in?”_

Malcolm thinks back to the several signals Dani had dropped that he just didn’t even consider. He regrets the missed opportunities, and spends the better part of the night planning on how to make up for lost time.

Dani sleeps soundly for the first time in months. Apparently, all she needed was a really good fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> if any of this was hot it was likely unknowingly taken from Angie, or at least inspired by embers chap 4..holla.


End file.
